That Little Maid
by MissChocolatte
Summary: Nyo! Japan works as a maid alongside Hungary in England's huge ass mansion. Then she meets with Prussia and Heracles. A story with an undecided plot. Pairings included: Nyo!JapanxGreece, PruHun, AusMona, SwissBel, FraCan, Nyo!UsxUK, TurkxEgypt
1. Chapter 1

The young girl was walking through out the big halls of the mansion. She needed to finish this task as soon as possible. Arthur-sama is going to take a bath and she must prepare it quick.

The house was too big. And it appears, while rushing, she bumped into someone. Ahh . Sumimasen ga! G- Gomenasaii! She apologized, exposing her native language. I I mean, I m so sorry! Please excuse me! she said, bowing deeply.

Ah so you re Arthur s new cute maid, eh? You re so awesomely cute . The man she bumped to have a thick German accent. She blushed, hearing his words and said, I must go now.

See you soon, cutie The German said, chuckling.

A soft knock was to be heard on his door, as he was working, he allowed the outsider to come in. It was his maid, Sakura. A-Arthur- sama, is it okay if I asked you something? Sakura asked, politely. Oh Sure What is it, Sakura? he asked. That . Urn I met this German man this morning when I was about to prepare your bath . Is he your friend? she asked, her hands trembling.

She is so cute he thought to himself, grinning. A-Arthur sama? Is there something funny? she asked, as she saw him grinning. It s nothing, Sakura That German man is just my business acquaintance, Gilbert Beilschmidt. His brother and him are the next heirs to a beer company. Hey! I m not just a business buddy! We re drinking buds, right Arthur? Gilbert asked, suddenly appearing and standing next to Sakura.

Arthur-sama, you have a guest, I ll bring some tea along. She said, hurried off. Nice choice, Kirkland The German, er . Prussian smirked. Shut it, Gilbert. She s just my maid. He said, blushing.

Just a maid, hm? Then I should make my move. She can turn from a maid, into Mrs. Beilschmidt! The Prussian chuckled. Shut up, you re here to settle things as your brother is absent. Not to flirt with my workers. The Englishman snapped.

Eh, its not my choice to do this anyways . West is getting married to Felicia, not my fault he found love. Oh, and by the way, you are so invited. It s next month. I appreciate that and I ll attend the wedding but please, don t bother Sakura Arthur said.

I can and can t bother someone when I want too! the Prussian laughed. The door was being knocked and the Prussian smirked a bit more. come in. Arthur said. The door opened, and instead of Sakura, it was another maid. She was taller and her brunette bangs were clipped to the side with a pink flower barrette. Mester Arthur, your tea is here.

This maid had a Hungarian accent, and to Gilbert s opinion, she was smokin hot! The maid saw Gilbert and just smiled. Wow .. She looks so sexy in that uniform . Sakura is cute and now this Hungarian chick! Man, where does Arthur employs his maid? Gilbert thought.

After the maid left, Gilbert can t stop thinking about her. Dude, Arthur who was that hot goddess? Arthur almost choked his tea hearing Gilbert s words. What is it with you and my workers? First it s Sakura and now Elizaveta . Arthur sighed.

Elizaveta, hmm? Can she like, work at my place? Gilbert smirked. Absolutely not! Arthur thought but he kept quite. Can you please not bother me with my work and go out for a while? the Englishman said.

Fine I ll go out and get some, fresh air. Gilbert smirked.

Sakura headed to town, to buy some more food. She was well- known at the markets for her politeness and sometimes the man who sells vegetables would give her some free vegetables.

She passed a park, her eyes on a little black kitten playing under an apple tree. It s such a cute kitten she thought. Dinner is 6 hours away, it wouldn t hurt anyone if she just played with a black stray kitten for just 2- 3 minutes.

She began to stroke the little black kitten s head, and it purred loudly. The kitten began to mew and ran from her, as if wanting her to follow it. W- wait! Sakura said.

But the kitten still ran. It was then she tripped on a log or specifically someone s leg. Kyaa! she let herself scream and flopped on top of some stranger, sleeping.

She heard the person grunt and he watched her after he woke up. .. who are you? he asked lazily. I I m sorry! I m sorry I fell on you! Sakura said, getting up. Its okay .. he grinned lazily. I deeply apologized and I will introduce myself as Sakura Honda, I am originally from Japan and now I am working as a maid in the Kirkland manor to further my studies here in England.

That s nice I m Heracles Karpusi I m from Greek and I came to England to inherit my mother s company . Japan I heard it is an interesting place . And I want to learn some Japanese the young man said, introducing himself.

Sakura felt delighted. While in England, no one wanted to know anything about her hometown. And this man she just met had said it. She smiled and said, I would be happy to teach you! He nodded and grinned.

Something about his smile made Sakura s heart beat faster. The little black kitten Sakura chased earlier was purring in Heracles lap, enjoying the sensation when the man strokes its head.

Do you like cats? he asked her. She nodded, I think cats are cute. He agreed and said, Cats are much easier then humans and they are gentle creatures. They began to talk and Sakura taught him some beginner Japanese words and he succeeded in first try.

She heard the loud bell rang to show that it is 6 o clock. Oh my! Look at the time! I ll see you tomorrow, Heracles- san! It s my off day tomorrow! she said, got up and left running.

Never, be late again. Her master said. I- I m so sorry, Arthur- sama, I have dishonored you . She apologized while fighting back tears. Arthur had realized he had almost made a girl cry, so instead, I forgive you this time. But next time, please don t go off worrying people.

I understand Good. Now please go help Elizaveta prepare dinner. With his words, she thanked him for forgiving her then walked out of the room.

In the kitchen, Elizaveta was teasing her. What were you doing? You didn t meet a guy, did you? As I know you, you re not really the type to do these things. I I.. met someone decent, Elizaveta-san. She blushed.

Sakura, just call me Eliza! And who is this guy? Please tell, we are friends after all! He is Heracles Karpusi from Greek . Please don t tell anyone about this, Eliza- san!

That is our deal.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Ogenki desu-ka? she asked him. Genki desu. Arigato gozaimasu. well done. That is good progress. Here, I wrote some more phrases and quotes you might want to practice with. She said, giving Heracles sheets of paper.

Thank you. No, wait, Arigatou he said, while stroking a little white kitten he just found. Should we give it a name? she asked. I think so. You have any ideas? he asked, still stroking. It is white, and very cute, like snow . What about Shirayuki? which means white snow or snow white. She suggested. He nodded.

Are you hungry, Heracles san? she asked. I guess so, why? I made us a bento. I hope you find Japanese food delicious. She said, producing a square container and a white handkerchief with a red spot on the middle wrapping it.

She opened the bento, which only consists of just white rice with an umeboshi in the center, much like her country flag. It s a Hinomaru Bento. She said.

Fascinating. Try it. It s a little sour but still, it s a bit salty too. Delicious. Thank you. I appreciate that. Maybe I should bring some Greek food to you. You can try olives or moussaka I would like too. That s nice to hear. Sakura got up, brushing some dirt off her skirt. Offering a hand to the Grecian, Let s go for a walk, Heracles- san. He took her hand, and she blushed.

London is great, but I miss being home at Tokyo, Japan. Sakura said, starting a conversation.  
>I miss being in Athens too. I can nap everyday and no one would bother me. You should visit me when I m at Tokyo. I can show you some places and we can view cherry blossoms together during spring. I would love too ..and you should go to Greece with me . I have a lot of cats there .. I hope you like my home. I would love to visit Greece someday.<p>

They went on talking about random things; till it was evening and Sakura excused herself to go back to the mansion. Elizaveta was enthusiastic about her meeting earlier with Heracles. They both were preparing dinner and cutting vegetables.

Sakura, so . How d it go? The Hungarian asked. Ano . It was fine, Elizaveta san. It s just about the lessons. That s all. The Japanese girl said, slicing a round red tomato thinly.  
>Come on its not just that, right? I m afraid it is. Elizaveta- san, can t we discuss something else? Okay fine we ll talk about something else. What about that German friend Mester Arthur has? I think he s handsome. I m glad to hear that, Elizaveta- san. The Japanese girl blushed.<br>Your so welcome. And we re going to be so busy next week. Why? Because Mester- Arthur is doing a masquerade ball next week. And did you believe that he said we can join? Unbelievable .. Sakura giggled slightly.  
>Sakura . Yes? You are too cute for words! Elizaveta said, giving a surprise hug attack to the small Japanese girl.<br>E-elizaveta-san! Please! I don t like women! Sakura said, blushing like maid.

Hahaha I didn t expect that answer from you! Your too cute and delicate! Elizaveta laughed, still holding Sakura.

Sakura was arranging the books at Arthur s small library when Gilbert came in, standing next to her. Hello there niedliche M dchen Gilbert smiled at her. Ah Gilbert- sama . Do you need anything? she asked. He just chuckled and she gave him a strange look.

Your are so cute . Gilbert smiled, stroking her right cheek. Her fair oriental skin went to deep red. G-g-g-g- ..Gilbert- sama! Please don t do this inappropriate things! she stuttered nervously. Come, don t be like that, you are restraining but I know that you actually yearn for more . Gilbert whispered softly at her ears, causing her to shiver and blush even harder.

What Gilbert didn t expect next was that he got hit at the back of his head by a steel frying pan. Kerjuk, ne zaklato ot. Komolyan, kifele most. Csak setaval elerheto. A woman s voice said, in her native language.

Stupid bastard. Elizaveta cursed then brought Sakura out.

When they were out of the room, Elizaveta was asking her, Are you alright, Sakura?

I m fine, just embarrassed. Arigatou, Elizaveta san.

That s good to hear. Elizaveta said, hugging Sakura.

Hey Sakura, why did you came to London anyways? Didn t you always said that you missed Japan? Elizaveta asked her.

The two girls were walking towards their room, after a long day s work, they deserved some rest.

I think it s fine for me to answer that. I m actually an orphan, Elizaveta-san. My father died as in war and my mother died while giving birth to me.

I- I m so sorry, I never knew Elizaveta said, feeling sorry for her.

It s okay, Elizaveta-san. Luckily, my grandparents took care of me till I was 3 years old then they passed away. Some of my distant relatives took over the house and treated me badly. I ran away because I had too.

Then what happened?

A beautiful Chinese woman with long hair found me. At first I thought he was a woman, but he s actually a man. His name was Wang Yao and he decided to adopt me as a little sister.

So, his like your half brother.

Seems so. Eventually, he treated me far well and I wasn t the only family he had. He already had a little brother, Kaoru and a little sister, Xia Mei. He then adopted Im Yong Soo. My half Korean brother.

So, your current family is now mixed?

I guess so. They re all wonderful people. Except that Yong Soo can be annoying sometimes. You should meet them, Elizaveta-san.

Thanks. Great to know about your life but I asked why did you came to work at London?

Oh, I m sorry if I was out of topic. I came to work to England because I studied here. The first time Yao-onii-san brought me here was for business trading and I was fascinated by English cultures Yao- onii-san. promised me he would let me study here.

I worked here because I can t just rely on Yao-onii-san s money even though he sends me some every month.

Wow! Not only your cute but also very mature! Elizaveta hugged Sakura once more.

Elizaveta-san, please stop this. Oh, what about you, Elizaveta-san? Why did you come to London?

Elizaveta stopped hugging and let go. For a second Sakura thought she could see Elizaveta s expression changed.

Elizaveta-san, if you couldn t answer it then that s fine because I have no right to enter into your private matters. Sakura apologized to her friend.

No, it s okay. But please promise me you won t tell this to anyone else.

I swear. Sakura said.

My husband broke our marriage for his pianist career. It was decided he came to London to perform. Using all the money I had left, I came here but I could only watch him perform from faraway. I couldn t go back to Hungary because I was completely broke. I stayed on the streets, picking up some English and that s when I saved a man from getting his money stolen.

That man was Mester Arthur. He was thankful and gave me a place to stay and food to eat. He also told me he reminded me of someone he used to know. I wanted to repay him back by working here.

Arthur-sama is really nice and caring, isn t he? Sakura giggled.

Thank you, Sakura. I appreciate that. Arthur chuckled, standing behind the young Japanese girl, giving her quite a shock.

Arthur-sama! I can t believe I said embarrassing things, I m sorry! Sakura s face went red.

Anything that you need Mester-Arthur? Elizaveta asked.

I just wanted to ask you, did you really hit Mr. Gilbert? Arthur asked.

I- I.. I did.

Why?

I have my reasons. Elizaveta said.

Very well. If you can t answer, I have to punish you. But I think I ll let Mr. Gilbert decide the punishment. Arthur said, then walked away.

I m so sorry Elizaveta-san, that you have to sacrifice for my sake! Sakura said as Arthur s figure had disappeared.

It s okay, that s what friends are for, right? Elizaveta smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

Gilbert was still a bit irritated that the Hungarian woman had hit him in the head, but seeing her in the maid outfit, made him wanted to forgive her and flirt with her instead.

"It depends on you, now… for the punishment. But please, no inappropriate erotic things." Arthur said.

"Alright. Give me a minute to think." Gilbert said.

After 30 minutes, Gilbert was still busy thinking. Arthur had gotten impatient and he said, "Any minute now!"

"Alright! I want her, to go on an outing with me, today!" Gilbert chuckled.

His words made Elizaveta blushed, both with embarrassment and frustration. But deep down inside her she really wants to go.

"Alright. Do whatever you want, git. But I forbid you to touch her inappropriately and do erotic things." Arthur said.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Very well. I did this because of Mester Arthur, simply for him and not to fulfill your pleasure." Elizaveta said.

"Wow, we have a hot one here." Gilbert laughed and ignored her cursing in Hungarian.

"Are they going to be fine, Arthur- Sama?" Sakura asked her master.

"I hope so. Elizaveta's a strong, devoted young woman. I think she can survive through this man's tricks. Just like Emily would…." Arthur sighed.

Sakura watched as her master's expression changed when he mentioned someone's name. "Arthur-sama? Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all. Sorry for making you worry about me!" Arthur apologized.

"But, Arthur-sama, my job is to worry about you!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, I'm going out, would you care to escort me?" Arthur asked.

"If it means of escorting you through work, I sure would love to." She said.

"Very well, get my coat and my hat. I want to visit an old friend of mine who is currently staying here now."

"Understood, Arthur-sama." Sakura nodded.

"Arthur-Sama, where are we going?" Sakura asked her master.

They were at rather big fancy inn and other people just went along with their lives.

"Visiting a friend. You should be in a cautious state seeing that this idiot touches everything inappropriately" Arthur said.

'I wonder what kind of person Arthur-sama 's friend is.' Sakura thought to herself.

Arthur spoke briefly to the inn's landlord and he headed upstairs while Sakura simply followed him without saying a word or asking questions.

They got to a room, and Arthur knocked on the door. After a few moments it finally open, with a young beautiful woman dressed in very short and revealing clothes rushing out of the room in hurry. A shirtless young man with long blonde hair and a goatee was trying to fix his pants while Sakura looked away with an embarrassed expression.

"You bloody wine bastard. You never change." Arthur said in a tone that doesn't sound happy.

"Aah… Mon chéri Arthur, quand la vie est encore longue, vous devez en profiter!" The young man said in his own language then simply laughed.

Also, Sakura noted that the language he was using was French.

"I know how to enjoy life. Not waste its precious moments with paid women and cheap French wine all day long." Arthur said, with a sarcastic tone as if he understood French.

"Arthur, you're being too strict and what about that fine piece of oriental beauty standing behind you?" the Frenchman said, eyeing on Sakura.

The Frenchman walked towards where she was standing, taking Sakura by her right hand and kissed it then said, "It must be fate that we meet, ma petit."

Sakura said nothing, but blushed furiously.

"Hey! That is my maid, Sakura. She came just to escort me, not for a matchmaking session with you, you bloody bastard!" Arthur said, hitting the French's head.

"My, my! A maid. I didn't know you had that kind of fetish, mon cher" The French laughed.

"It's not that! You bloody git. She came to work for me to fund her studies here!" Arthur, said, red in the face.

"I see. Then what happened to your dear Emi-" the French began but Arthur kicked his leg, making him shut up.

"You knew well what happened!" Arthur shouted in anger and frustration.

"I will speak nothing now, calm down, mon cher Arthur." The French said, rubbing his leg where Arthur had just kicked him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sakura, this bloody frog here is Francis Bonnefoi. He is a businessman and he owns several restaurants and he runs a wine company." Arthur said, finally introducing the French.

"Pleasure to meet you, Francis-san." Sakura said politely.

"Oh mon ami Arthur, she's too cute for words!" Francis chuckled while making a hug attack on Sakura.

Sakura was both blushing and trembling in fear, signs of embarrassment.

"Oi, be careful bastard. Her brother is Wang Yao." Arthur said, giving Francis a punch on the head.

"Wang Yao? Oh, that rich Chinese businessman who's currently in Russia?" Francis asked.

"Definitely him, who else?" Arthur said. "Now come, I'll invite you to lunch while we discuss some several things."

"Your so nice, mon cher Arthur! Je t'aime!" Francis said, hugging Arthur.

" Get off me you frog. It's only for business purposes." Arthur said, irritated and he began to pinch the French's stomach.

"C'est donc dire, mon cher Arthur! » Francis whined.

"What am I going to do with you?" Arthur said, sighing.

Sakura was walking through the park, searching for Heracles.

'Oh, I'm late. I hope Heracles-san won't be angry.' Sakura thought to herself.

Suddenly, she saw someone else on Heracles' usual spot.

It was a man, slightly much more tanner and he had black hair, a goatee like Francis and the identical curl like Heracles with the exception it was down by his neck and it was also noted he was wearing a white mask.

He wore fancy clothing like her master and a deep green coat with a hat on.

He was standing by the trees, looking for someone, possibly Heracles.

She began to approach him, tugging him softly by the coat.

"Ano….. are you looking for someone?" she asks politely.

"Yes, have you seen a young Greek man, with olive tanned skin, curly brown hair and always surrounded by cats?" he asked her back.

"Are you talking about Heracles-san?" She suggested.

"Yes, that's the stupid bastard's name."

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura asked astonished.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE." Heracles said, suddenly appearing.

It was the first time Sakura ever saw Heracles' angry face.

"H-heracles-san?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, this stupid retard is fucking dangerous, get away from him!" Heracles warned with an angry expression.

"I'm dangerous? You almost broke my fingers last time we met." The man chuckled.

"I'm Sadiq Adnan by the way, cute miss." The man said, taking Sakura's right hand and giving a soft kiss like Francis did.

Heracles was shocked; he stepped in and punched the man on the face, hard and violent as possible.

The man stumbled backwards. He got up in anger, preparing to attack when suddenly Sakura stepped in with her hands wide.

"STOP! Please stop fighting!" Sakura begged.

But Sadiq was too late and the punch he meant to throw at Heracles landed on Sakura's soft right cheek.

It quickly made a bright bluish purple bruise mark on her snow white skin. The great blow made her fall in unconsciousness.

"YOU BASTARD!" Heracles said in a very angry tone Sadiq never heard off.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Heracles said, throwing more punches and kicks.

Sadiq made no attempt to fight back for he also felt very guilty to hit a young defenseless girl.

Heracles began to shed some small tears but he carried Sakura's body; bridal style and went straight to the Kirkland manor of where she worked at.


	4. Chapter 4

"For the record of what you did to my best friend there, you have no fucking idea of how much I fucking hate and despise your presence." Elizaveta said at Gilbert, grimly while staring at him with full passion of hate.

"Okay, scary. Look, I'm sincerely sorry. She was cute, I can't help it." Gilbert said, averting his face away from Elizaveta's gaze.

"If you were sorry, you'd go back to Germany and never come back. I guess you were not how I thought you were." Elizaveta said on purpose, to make Gilbert feel just plain bad and guilty.

" Okay, would it kill you to shut up? Fine! I'll go back to Germany this freaking Saturday! God! Women!" Gilbert finally snapped.

"What are getting angry on me for? Hmph, you son of a bitch! Fine, I'll leave you alone!" Elizaveta fought back then stomped away.

"Fucking fine by me!" Gilbert stomped in the other direction.

"Hmph! Women! Thinking they're so fucking good!" Gilbert said in an irritable manner.

"What's the matter, monsieur?" a certain French man asked him.

"Eh, Francis, is that you? What the hell are you doing in England?" he asked the man named Francis.

"Just, loitering around, you know. To pass the time. And to make some business with Arthur's company. Anyways, why feeling so down? Tell big brother everything!" Francis said.

"Sure, but I'm pretty busy now. Can it be later? Us, grabbing some drinks? Man, if only Antonio was here."

"oui, tu as raison, mon ami. But what can we do? He's getting busy with his Italian lover, Lovino to plan his sister's wedding with your brother, remember?" Francis said, reminding Gilbert that their friend was going out his brother's future wife's brother

"Fine. I'll catch you at lunch. At least I can see Monaque."

"Indeed, you will. So, will it be the usual place?" Francis asked to confirm.

"Definitely the usual place." Gilbert flashed a smile, and then hurried off.

"That FUCKING German bastard! ARGHH!" Elizaveta screamed in frustration.

She was now in a bar, enjoying herself with some booze.

"Now, now, mademoiselle, tell big brother what's wrong!" A man with a French accent suddenly approached her.

"None of your fucking concern." She said, looked at him for a second then looked away, chugging more of the alcoholic liquid.

"My, un bagarreur!" he chuckled, still eyeing on Elizaveta.

"Get off my face before I hit you with a frying pan!" she yelled at him.

"I wouldn't mind a rough woman." The French smirked, placing a hand on her hips.

"Why..you.. bastar -" she began but when a familiar young men stepped beside of Francis, she immediately froze.

"Elizaveta, is that you?" The young man asked. It was him. It can't be any other else. Who else does she know who has wavy brown locks and with a wild strand and has a mole on his face?

Not other else than…. Roderich. Her former love and ex-husband.

"Rod… Roderich?" she stared at him in disbelief.

"Francis, you know her?" Roderich asked, looking at the French.

"I don't. I just came to simply court this lovely piece of fine beauty whom you claim to be Elizabeth. " The French smirked. "Do you know her or perhaps you two are acquaintances?" he asked.

"It's Elizaveta. Get my name wrong again, I'll smack you with a rock." She snapped.

"As feisty and aggressive as always, huh Eliza?" Roderich smiled at her.

Now as his ex-wife, Elizaveta knew that was his natural smile, yet a very rare expression indeed. If she did things right again, maybe he would reconsider of taking her back1 Yes! A very brilliant plan indeed! She thought to herself.

But alas, her thoughts were being pulled back to cruel reality as a beautiful young lady with beige blonde hair appeared next to Roderich, immediately holding his hand.

"Bonjour, mon amour." She smiled to him.

Elizaveta immediately snapped out of her drunk self and returned to her normal self, and then she studied the attractive young lady in front of her.

And as noted, she had such vivid features: fair creamy skin, blue eyes which shone like fine sapphire. Soft silky beige blonde hair tied into a long side braid with a large red hair bow while her bangs are held back on the right side by black bobby pins.

She was wearing a fine fuchsia colored coat, an elegant black dress underneath it and brown heeled boots. Also, a pair of leather gloves, matching the season which was autumn. Compared to Elizaveta's simple white dress with green lace, few of pink ribbons and a yellow swirl sort of patterns, She was far more elegant.

Befitting to be with Roderich.

"Oh pardon my manners, who is this?" the young woman asked in a French accent.

"Oh, Mona, this is my ex-wife, Elizaveta Herdevary. A Hungarian." Roderich briefly introduced Elizaveta to the young woman. But the term he used was very painful towards her in Elizaveta's own personal opinion.

"Elizaveta, this is my fiancée, Monaque Nicolette Bonnefoi. The younger sister of this man, Francis Bonnefoi." Roderich introduced the young woman and the Frenchman next.

"But please, do call me Mona if you prefer it better." Monaque said politely.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Monaque. Can you please excuse me? I'm feeling a bit heavy, due to the liquor I just drank." Elizaveta said, politely.

"Why not join us for lunch?

"Oh. If it's fine by you, then it's practically fine by me. I won't want to be a nuisance." Elizaveta said.

"Mon Elizaveta chérie, pourquoi diable voudriez-vous être ennuyeux? » Francis asked her.

"Okay, whatever you say…." Elizaveta said nervously.

Sakura felt like she fell into a dark hole, after the blow on her face.

"Hello? Is… anybody, just anybody there?" she asked, as she got up, walking towards a strange dark path. She can't see anything but she knew there was something coming.

She felt scared all of a sudden, at the thought of being alone at such dark place.

All of the sudden, she felt a warm sense of tingle, and to finally decide to open up her pretty eyes.

She opened her eyes, wide and bright, just enough to see the bright world, and Heracles, up close at her face.

"Gyaaaa!" she screamed in shock. "H-h-h-h-h-h…..Heracles-san! What are you doing?" she asked the unfazed Grecian, staring at her blankly.

"I was kissing your forehead." He replied briefly. She quickly turned red and felt her forehead. "Wh-wh-wh-why o-on Earth wo-would you d-d-d-do th-that for?" she stuttered again, due to being very embarrassed. "And where are we? Why am I here?" she asked.

"I don't know where you live, so I took you to my house instead. And don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. Sorry it's not as big. It's a temporary home, so please make yourself comfortable. And you passed out, remember? And I kissed you for a reason."

"It's like how my mother used to do, when I was little child. Every time I fell sick or just had lose a fight from the local bully or even just feel very depressed, my mother would kiss my forehead, telling me that everything would feel a lot better if I just sleep through it." Heracles told her, reminiscing his mother's presence once again.

"Sh-she seemed like a very wonderful person, Heracles-san." Sakura said, at least trying to cheer him up.

"You fainted, remember? Or more like you were knocked out. I'm sorry. Look, I'm very, very, very sorry. I really am." Heracles apologized deeply, averting his gaze away from her eyes.

"What for, Heracles-san? You didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura said, beginning to feel guilty.

"No! Sakura, look…. It's my fault. I failed, to protect you. That man, that horrible beast of a man, he was…. My caretaker when I was a child, after my mother passed on. I hated him. I blamed him for my mother's death. I just fucking hate him, Sakura." Heracles explained, and Sakura noticed that he was shedding tiny bits of tears.

She felt sorry for him, and did something she'd probably regret.

"H-heracles-san…." She called him by name. He wiped his tears away, then faced towards the direction to where she was sitting.

She lunged forward, brushed his bed head bangs aside, and then kissed his forehead. After that, she faced her face away from him, feeling very, very embarrassed.

Heracles blushed and felt a painful sharp sense in his heart. It felt painful, but yet warm and good. He lunged forward towards her, touching her cheeks softly.

He then began to stroke her cheeks softly, even though; he did in a soft and harmless way.

It was less scary and embarrassing than what Gilbert did. She actually felt very comfortable and safe being with Heracles.

As he was caressing her cheeks softly, she held his hands, very slowly at first, as she was embarrassed and scared.

And then he smiled to her in a warm way that for unknown reasons, made her heart skip a beat and jump. Her face was red, due to her blushing so much.

"I'm sorry….. Sakura…." The Grecian whispered to her again softly at her ear, making her shiver and blush even harder.

"Herakles-san, I told you… it was fi-" she began but he cut her off, by giving her a soft kiss; a simple slow peck on the lips.

"I'm very, very sorry, Sakura." Heracles whispered to her ear, leaning his head towards her, resting it on her shoulder.

Due to him being heavy, Sakura slumped back into the bed. She didn't nudge Heracles, because he was sleeping. He was sleeping soundly beside her like a newborn baby, which is why she didn't want to bother him.

About the kiss; she didn't hate at all, in fact, it felt warm and comfortable. And the second she thought about it again, she realized that it was her VERY first kiss.

She blushed harder than usual, and even to the point to shed tears. She thought that she was going to EXPLODE! She heard soft snores coming beside her, and then turned to face Heracles' sleeping face.

He was handsome; she can't lie about that fact. His long brown curly bed head hair was a mess, but she didn't mind it at all. In fact, she liked how his hair looked.

And she loved how his beautiful emerald green eyes looked so lazy and sleepy at times and occasionally, I would open a bit wider when he's learning his Japanese lessons or simply stroking a cat.

She suddenly realized the answer to her problems. She was…..

In love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch was somewhat a very strange affair. It was silent, only the sounds of their cutlery clanking, against their glass plates. They were in one of those fancy restaurants Elizaveta had heard from her mester about.

The one she always secretly wished to go with Roderich on their anniversary, which, coincidentally, was today.

She finally got her wish, in a different way, if she interpreted it. She was sitting opposite to Roderich, who sat next to Monaque. And Francis was right beside her.

"Can you excuse me for a second, I need to go to the bathroom" Roderich said, getting up.

They were in the midst of ordering, when Francis said that they should wait for his special guest. Finally, he arrived and Francis's special guest was Gilbert.

He seemed to be at his very best, expensive tailored suit, grand shoes and his usually messy silver hair was styled neatly; his messy bangs were combed to the back, being hold down by a black clip and in addition, he wore glasses.

And for once, Elizaveta thought he looked much more handsome and charming, like Roderich.

He talked to the waitress for a moment, and she was actually giggling and smiling to him, as if interested. He then spotted where they were sitting, excusing himself from the waitress and sat next to Elizaveta without even paying attention that it was her.

"Hello, and sorry I'm late, I was in a business meeting with a client." He said, smiling to Monaque.

Monaque smiled back to him. "So, Monaque, how have you been these days?" he asked her.

"I've been fine, my little Prussian, how about you?" she asked him, back and laughed.

"I'm as awesome as ever." Gilbert chuckled. Elizaveta sensed something that Gilbert was having a crush on Monaque.

"So, Monaque… I've bee meaning to ask you this…" he began, but then Roderich came, placing a hand on Monaque's shoulder then smiled to her.

"Guess I'm a bit too late…." He muttered silently to himself but Elizaveta heard it.

"Gilbert, this is my fiancé, we're getting married soon." Monaque smiled happily. "Glad to see that you're happy." Gilbert flashed back a smile.

"So where and when did you two lovebirds meet?" Gilbert asked. "As you know, I'm on the way to become a violinist and to not bore you; we met at Roderich's piano recital. It was, as if love at first sight." Monaque smiled to her fiancé.

"And Gilbert, you wanted to ask me something. What is it?" Monaque said.

"It's just that, congratulations. I'm very happy for you." Gilbert said.

"Gilbert, that's not a question." She said back.

"Okay, you got me; I was wondering… would you both like to perform at my little brother's wedding next month? It would be really appreciative if you two talented lovebirds showed up. It's West's special day and also…. As a big brother, its my responsibility to make my own little brother happy." Gilbert said, grinning.

"We would love to, so when is the date?" Monaque asked. "Seemingly now is April, its on the 15th of May."

"Oh Gilbert, we want too…but we're also performing at another wedding on that day too, in Italy." Monaque apologized for the inconvenience.

"It's the wedding of my cousin Felicia. And we're doing a favor by performing on her wedding." Roderich said calmly.

"Felicia…. Is her full name Felicia Daisy Vargas?" Gilbert asked Roderich.

"Yes….And how do you know?" Roderich asked back.

"I know because she is the woman my brother is going to marry. So, I reckon this a fair trade of deal, yes?" Gilbert said, chuckling.

"Indeed. So, who are you? A friend of Francis, perhaps?" Roderich asked

"Yes. I'm just simply a close acquaintance of Monaque and Francis." Gilbert simple replied back.

Elizaveta felt useless and invisible. She kept silent, because no one spoke to her and she didn't want to seem awkward in front of her ex-husband, Roderich.

'It would've been better if I just stayed in the mansion, helping Sakura and the others with the housework and serving Mester Arthur.' She thought to herself.

Just then, the waiter brought their meal to their table, and Monaque decided to interrupt her thoughts. "So, Elizaveta, have you met Gilbert?" she asked.

"G-Gilbert? Who again?" Elizaveta said, pretending to not know who Gilbert was.

"He's the man sitting next to you. Gilbert, have you met Elizaveta?" Monaque said, briefly introducing them for the second time.

"Yes. Apparently, we've met." Gilbert said, uninterested in the topic of meeting Elizaveta.

'How rude….' Elizaveta thought, gritting her teeth in anger. 'Although, I did go overboard in treating him, earlier… he did mention that he was sorry." She thought again, this time with a sympathy sounding sigh.

"Elizaveta, this man is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He and his brother own two large companies in Germany. He runs the beer company while his brother runs the other one, a company where they manufacture and produce German sausages, wurst." Monaque said.

"Oh, interesting." Elizaveta pretended to smile, then took a sip of her wine.

"Gilbert, this young woman is Elizaveta Herdevary." Monaque said.

"I've heard." Gilbert said, still with the uninterested tone, furiously cutting his food because the meat was so thick.

Elizaveta looked down to hide her disgusted expression. 'Tch. How dare he.' She thought.

"Now, now, monsieur, that's not very nice and polite. She's a wonderful lady." Francis said, after being quite for a while.

"She was Roderich's former wife, and also a Hungarian." Monaque said, making Gilbert's expression changed. His eyes turned wide, then he catch a glimpse of Elizaveta's sad face.

Even though she turned her face away from the others, Gilbert could see that she was experiencing sadness, embarrassment and grief. It was true she said that she hated him, but he started to feel sympathetic for her.

"Well, I'm sorry for her. To make it up, I'll buy you a drink later, what do you say?" he whispered softly to her.

"What?" Elizaveta asked, confused.

"I'll take you to a bar later."

"Oh."

Sakura's eyes felt heavy…. Very heavy. She hadn't had a sleep this good in years. She felt so relaxed and loose, unlike usual. With all her final strength and sensibility she finally opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was: Heracles, sleeping soundly in front of her.

"Heracles-san…." She softly said, closing her eyes again. But sudden realization made her eyes grew big and her face blood red.

Her loud embarrassed squeal was enough to make Heracles wake up in shock.

"Wh-what happened? Did an accident occur?" Heracles asked, quickly getting up.

"I…I…. did… I …. Sl-slept with you, Heracles-san?" Sakura stuttered, still in the deep shade red.

Heracles thought for a moment while staring blankly at Sakura. "No… you didn't, physically. But we only slept next to each other. Does that counts?" he grinned cheekily at her.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. _'Thank god my virginity is still safe.'_ Sakura thought. And then she saw Heracles's laughing face, a thought flashed over her mind, '_If it was Heracles-san, it would've been fine though…'_

_'EHH! Why did think of such thoughts!'_ She wanted to scream. "Forgive my idiocy!" she yelled out loud while doing a little slap on her right cheek; where Sadiq accidentally punched her.

She yelled in pain, thus rubbing it softly, for the pain was still there. Tears flowed down like a waterfall, making Heracles panic. "Sshhh… don't cry… please…" He whispered softly to her ears, making her feel the same warmth she felt the previous night.

"A cute face like yours, should be meant to smile, not cry…" he said, but that didn't stop the tears flowing. "I…if you keep on crying…. I'll worry about you, you know…." Heracles whispered, showing a face, which could match the famous 'puppy dog eyes.'

"I…..I don't want to make Heracles-san worry about me again." Sakura said, she took a few minutes to stop her constant sobbing and used the sleeves of her dress to wipe her tears.

"Too…..cute.." Heracles laughed. "Sakura…. Have I ever told you the love story of Eros and Psyche?" he chuckled, without realizing that the Japanese beauty had already captured his heart and refused to give it back.

"No, Heracles-san, you haven't." she smiled. "I would very much like to know about it though."

And that smile was enough to make his heart throb.


	6. Chapter 6

Heracles and Sakura walked down to the streets of London together. Sakura was still shy with the bruise on her right cheek, even when it had a bandage over it, so she decided to hide it by hugging Heracles's left arm, making it look as if they were a couple.

Heracles, of course, as usual; he didn't mind.

"Sakura… do you think that I can work in the mansion you work at?" Heracles suddenly popped a random question.

" Why-why so sudden, Heracles-san?" Sakura asked. "To be with you." He replied simply.

Alas, Sakura's face was red again. 'Why did you answer so bluntly, Heracles-san?' Sakura thought, feeling embarrassed yet happy with the answer he gave.

When they reached the house, Sakura heard Arthur shouting, at something or at least someone. "Jerk Arthur! It's not my fault mother lets me stay here!" a little boy voice shouted back.

"Oh, yes… it is your fault for failing your History test!" Arthur shot back. "But History is sooooo harrddd!" the little boy whined, waving his hands; indicating the signs of a tantrum.

"Arthur-sama? Is anything wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned. "Oh, yes. My mother wants this little brat to stay here for a while. She wants me to tutor him in his studies because his grades are slipping down." Arthur said, rubbing the temple of his forehead; stressed maybe.

"Little brat…?" Sakura asked. Then she spotted a little boy, who looked like the child version of Arthur, except that he was shorter and his hair wasn't all wild like Arthur's; it was combed neat. Sakura approached him slowly, extending a hand, she smiled and introduced herself.

"Konichiwa… I'm Honda Sakura… But do please call me Sakura. I am Arthur-sama's maid. How do you do?"

The boy blushed by her politeness, held her hand and introduced himself cheerfully. "I'm Peter Kirkland! And I'm jerk Arthur's little brother! I'm from Sealand!"

"Shall we go for a walk, Peter-kun?" she asked softly. "Sure! I like walks!" he laughed and they went off.

Arthur sighed in relief. "Finally, to be able to get rid of that brat." He whispered to himself but Heracles heard him. He then noticed the taller Greek man.

"Oh, my apologies, who are you, an acquaintance of Sakura, perhaps? I am Sir Arthur Kirkland." He said, extending his hand.

"Oh, pleased to meet you… I'm Heracles Karpusi… I am a philosopher from Greece." Heracles took his hand and shook it slightly.

"Care to join us for tea, Mr. Karpusi?" Arthur asked. "That would be a pleasure." Heracles smiled.

(Tea time)

Sakura was standing by the dining table. As a servant, she wasn't allowed to eat along with her master. It would seem as if she disgraced him. She had just returned from her walk with Peter at the gardens. And she eventually sent him to sleep.

She adored small children. And Peter was a great company.

Elizaveta was out; she wasn't home yet from her outing. But luckily her other friend was there to keep her company; a Belgian maid who was cheerful and sweet.

"Hey~ Do you think you want to grab some chocolates praline later? Basche made them earlier. I never knew he can make them taste so naturally like Belgian ones." Anabella said, sighing.

Sakura thought, 'It's a bit obvious that Basche-san has a liking to Anabella-san.' "Sure, Anabella-san, I would like to taste some, if Basche doesn't mind."

"Oh, you happen to be philosopher? How would you feel if I hired you to tutor my little brother, the little brat you just met?" Arthur offered.

"I would very much like to accept the offer." Heracles smiled professionally. It made Sakura's heart fluster a bit about that particular smile.

"Then I would like to double my pay for you. Peter can be such a nuisance some times." Arthur sighed then smiled.

After dinner, Sakura and Anabella were in the kitchen, chatting when suddenly Heracles called out to her.

"So…. What you're saying is… you were accepted to work in the mansion?" Sakura asked. He nodded. "_Ef__̱__charist__ó̱__ ton The__ó__ gia ti__̱__ chor__í̱__gi__̱__si__̱__ mou __ó__po__̱__s mia mikr__í̱__ ef__̱__ch__í__̱"_ he said in his native tongue, smiling.

"What does that means?" Anabella asked. Heracles smiled, took Sakura's hand and gently kissed it. Anabella squealed happily at this while Basche had an embarrassed and irritated expression.

While Sakura, let's just say her expression was indescribable. "And I get to live here for free, too. I also said I'd be his gardener." Heracles said. "So you'll be rooming with Basche?" Anabella asked. "Yes, though I'd rather share with Sakura." The Grecian said cheekily, causing Sakura to be more embarrassed than ever.

"Waa~ If only Eliza would admit her feelings to that German business man, it would be just as romantic as you both!" Anabella giggled.

"It's not like that, Anabella-san!" Sakura blushed but still not moving her hand from Heracles hold. "Wait, where is Elizaveta-san!" Sakura then remembered about her Hungarian best friend.

"Hey, give me more beer, damnit!" the stern voice of a certain Hungarian demanded.

"Miss, you already drank 12 mugs, please take it slow for a while." The bartender sighed. "Come on, give the lady what she requests." A German chuckled. "After all, I want her to taste Germany's finest ever made by the most awesomest man; ME!" he laughed out loud, swaying his large mug, hitting some random drunkard in the face.

Elizaveta eventually got her booze, chugging it without hesitation. Strong, she certainly was.

"Monsieur, if you really want to drink the most finest alcohol ever made by man; my French wine is better." A typical French snorted, holding a tall thin glass of wine.

"Wadju say? I definitely don't want to hear you whine." Gilbert said, laughing; drunk obviously. He then accidentally dropped his beer on an angry looking stud.

They eventually got into a brawl; of course. It was rough, the man was big and sturdy and it looked as if Gilbert didn't stand a chance.

Surprisingly, he did. In fact, he was a lot stronger. Strategies, he used. In the end, the man fell down with a blow, all bloody and messy. And that's when the bartender started to lose patience.

"Sir, I'm afraid that you have to leave this bar immediately. You're too drunk to even stand up and you're bothering the other customers." The bartender said stern.

"I'll take both of them home." Francis sighed. Francis started to think what sin he committed that he had to take care of both drunkards.

He then snapped, after Elizaveta started to puke. He was angry; she had thrown up on his favorite silk coat. He took both of them to an inn, asking the landlady to take care of them; saying they were both husband and wife.

The landlady; taking such orders from a man with such a handsome face and charming suave way of talking didn't protest. She put them in bed together, after changing their foul smelling clothes, leaving them in nude.

As they were both in deep heavy sleep, they didn't bother much of each other's presence.

And what surprise would it be for the both of them in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizaveta felt sick. Maybe worse, she feared. She made a note to self to never drink too much while she's depressed. She felt her head spin so hard and was about to take a hurl again when she noticed something different.

She wasn't in the mansion. It was instead a different place. And she wasn't resting on a pillow; it was instead an arm. She heard soft snoring came from the man she recently despised; Gilbert. And the worse part was; they were both completely naked.

She didn't hesitate to let out a loud scream and pushed the German out of his bed. "Wh-what have you done to me!" she demanded from him, quickly taking the blanket sheets to cover her body. The German, after having a short fall from his bed was in a terrible state.

He was dead tired and he had pains in his arm, neck and back. Due to him picking a fight the before night.

"WHAT." He said grimly; not in the mood. Elizaveta felt angry. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU SICK BASTARD." She said, giving him an angry stare.

And that was when Gilbert noticed something; they were both nude.

"I've done nothing. This is all Francis's idea. I was too drunk to remember anything. And besides, it's not like I _want _to_ actually_ sleep with you." Gilbert said mockingly.

Elizaveta felt her heart pierced when she heard that. "FINE THEN!" she shouted, pushing the blanket covers away, exposing her naked curvy body to the now blushing Gilbert who was too shocked for words.

Eliza was never this angry before. She got up, kicked the German on his face and roughly put on her clothes. "MEN!" she screamed in rage and stormed out of the room.

Gilbert actually regretted his words. And then he realized something; she was crying when she stormed out. He made a woman cry; which was never a noble thing to do, especially if you have made her shed tears in a wrong way.

He put on his clothes fast, rushed after Elizaveta, to make things right.

Elizaveta was now really depressed. She hated that man; she hated him so much. She went on to buy some rum and sat by a river, reminiscing her bad week.

First, that terrible beast of a man appeared and now Roderich was back in her life again, another woman in his arms. She wanted to do something she had always been fighting back; cry. She was crying, and crying so hard she didn't realize that a young man was standing behind her.

He knelt down beside her, giving her his handkerchief, so she can wipe away those tears. He had a handsome appearance; long blond hair, possessing red eyes and it also appears that he was wearing a little black hat with colored ribbons at the end. She noticed this and took it without facing him.

She turned around to thank him, only to realize that it was someone who she actually knew. Her eyes grew wide and realized that the man was her former enemy.

She quickly backed away from him, dropping her alcohol in the river. "That's pollution, you know." The man laughed. "You….. V- Vladimir!" she gasped in disbelief.

"Last I check; I was born with that name. Put your brain on Herdevary!" he chuckled. Elizaveta felt more pissed.

"ELIZA!" Gilbert's voice shouted. He was out of breath, probably from running. Elizaveta hated the sight of him so much; she took the now empty alcohol bottle and threw it at him. Luckily, he managed to dodge.

The young man called Vladimir, chuckled. "Who's this, Herdevary? Your boy toy?" he asked. Gilbert lift his face up, shouted "HEY! I'm not her boy toy!" he said.

"I don't have tastes low like that, Popescu." Elizaveta spat, mocking Gilbert. The German ignored with it.

"What? Shame, he has such a pretty face though." Vladimir laughed, examining Gilbert's face by grabbing his chin. He smirked mischievously at the German, revealing a set of clean teeth with _fangs._

Something about that smile made Gilbert's heart race a bit for no reason. It was no lie that the man who possessed a Romanian accent was beautiful. Delicate pale skin, thought both of them seem to posses red eyes; he was in a different shade of red; blood red, silky golden locks and to top it off; that mischievous smile he uses.

"What are you implying on, Popescu!" Elizaveta shouted, clueless at first then she realized this; he was a homosexual.

"You…. Are into men!" she shouted in disbelief. "Not all men, Herdevary. I still look at women but for now; I prefer men much better. They are less naggy." He laughed.

"And who is this unlucky man you are targeting on?" Elizaveta asked; slightly interested. "I can't tell you that. Well, Until next time, Herdevary and do please, keep this one. I like him better than Roderich. That Austrian was too…. How do I put this? Oh right, found the word; stuck-up." Vladimir said. He walked away, waving towards them, and then winked. It appears someone was waiting for him. Though from their distance, it was impossible to see who it was.

It was unsure who he was winking at; be it Elizaveta or Gilbert but it made both of them slightly; flustered.

Elizaveta's mouth twitched by the corners; a small smile forming. And then she remembered _he _was there. She turned towards him, glaring coldly. "What do you **_WANT_** now?" she demanded, still angry at him.

That glare made him shiver for she her eyes were wide, staring sharp right at his very poor soul, her mouth were muttering words he identified to be Hungarian and her eyebrows were arched into an angry expression.

An in addition, she had this aura that sent shivers down his spine and made his blood froze for a moment. "I came to apologize." He said stiffly after gathering an excessive amount of courage.

Hell, he felt as if he was in a tight bloody war. He coughed a little while she stared again at him. "Apology? Hmph." She scoffed.

"People like you don't, I repeat, **_DON'T _**deserve second chances or whatnot. I'm actually surprised you had a heart. Thought you were one of those 'men' who didn't even look twice at women like me" She said, mocking him in every turn

He twitched at this response; he just couldn't find the right words to say. In his head, he was shouting: _'I'm sorry, I regretted my actions and if you'd listen to the things I will do for you to forgive me, will you give a chance of showing you that I'm not what you think of?' _

But instead, kept a firm face and nodded, and his last words were "Very well. I shall return to Germany. I understand what I did was wrong. I have made you cry and I deeply regretted that. But mark my words; _wir__sind_ _verpflichtet,__gerecht zu werden,__bald_."

And with those words, Gilbert turned around and walked away. Something in his voice made Elizaveta softened a bit. And then she remembered his words before. She vowed to her life that she would hate him and despise him she shall.

She stared at him till his figure was completely gone. He wouldn't look back. He didn't dare too. Looking back would make change their future encounter.

Instead, he faced forward; proud and strong. When he was finally out of sight, Elizaveta took time to think. Gilbert had been so different than any other man before.

Regarding his last word, will they ever meet again?


End file.
